


Lady Vengueance

by Aniram



Series: Lady Vengueance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aberforth is a good brother, Age Difference, Albus Dumbledore Lives, Ariadna needs a hug, Ariana & Aberforth are supportive of each other, Ariana IS NOT AN OBSCURUS, Ariana ends up being Mad Eye, Ariana is an auror, BAMF Ariana, Bad Parent Kendra Dumbledore, Bellatrix needs a hug, But her magic is corrosive sometimes, Characters roles reversal, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Good Tom Riddle, Hurt/Comfort, Lady Voldemort, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, More tags to be added, Not following the Canon, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Protective Tom Riddle, Sane Tom Riddle, The greater good, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Tom Riddle is a good boyfriend, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, panick attacks, this is war, totally au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniram/pseuds/Aniram
Summary: Ariana es la hermana pequeña de los Dumbledore, tan indomable como Aberforth y con el impulso de Albus de querer cambiar el mundo. Esta es su vida: desde su niñez en el Valle de Godric, su adolescencia batallando contra sus demonios y de cómo resurgió para convertirse en la auror más fiera de todos los tiempos, la única capaz de plantar cara a los mortífagos de Lady Voldemort.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Ariana Dumbledore/Tom Riddle, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange
Series: Lady Vengueance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577770
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

Los últimos rayos del sol besan sus párpados al tiempo que el viento mece sus cabellos rubios y Ariana sonríe, aun medio adormilada. Siente una gran tranquilidad en ese momento y su mano viaja inconscientemente hacia la izquierda hasta encontrar la de Aberforth. Entrelaza sus dedos con los de su hermano favorito, quien ríe entre dientes intentando esconder esa risa salvaje que le caracteriza. 

Ariadna abre los ojos y se gira hacia su hermano, con su cabello rubio oscuro lleno de hojas del suelo y de dientes de león, estirándose como un gato. Es esa pinta la que hace que Aberfoth por fin pierda la batalla contra la risa y comience a reír escandalosamente. 

-Si te vieras, Ari. ¡Pareces una lagartija!

-¡Retira lo dicho, Abe!

-¡¡Lagartija!! 

Ariana entonces se puso en pie rápidamente para saltar encima de su hermano, quien dio un grito de sorpresa. Pero esta duró poco, porque masculló un “ahora verás, enana” antes de comenzar una guerra de cosquillas, codazos y algún que otro cabezazo. Ambos hermanos rodaron por el suelo, riendo y luchando como solían hacer: salvajes, indomables, felices. Ariana dió un salto hacia atrás y salió corriendo entre carcajadas perseguida por su hermano. 

En aquel momento, con los últimos rayos de aquel día de verano, la cabellera de la más joven pareció brillar dotándola de un aura fuerte y alegre. Aberfoth echó la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar un aullido que pretendía imitar al de un lobo y eso provocó que la menor ensanchara su sonrisa aún más, feliz por ver a su hermano tan feliz. 

Cuando ambos parecieron cansarse de su alocada persecución bajaron el ritmo. Estaban llenos de barro, de ramitas, hojas y algún que otro arañazo inintencionado, y en ambos hermanos, una gran sonrisa poblaba sus rostros. Aberforth le revolvió el pelo con cariño a su hermana pequeña y esta dejó escapar una risa parecida a la de su hermano momentos atrás, cosa que hizo que el mayor la mirara con una mezcla de ternura y orgullo.

-Estás ganando velocidad, vas a ser más rápida que los Abraxan

Ariana sonrió entusiasmada, pues aquellos tremendos y poderosos caballos alados eran de las criaturas más rápidas que existían. Eran muy hermosos, pero todas las criaturas mágicas tenían un halo de belleza, incluyendo las más salvajes e indomables. Aberfoth se parecía mucho a los animales mágicos con los que solía pasar tantos ratos libres: salvaje, indomable, libre. Y Ariana sintió una inmensa ola de cariño hacia su hermano mayor, así que de un salto le plantó un beso en la mejilla a este al tiempo que expresaba con toda la vehemencia de la infancia lo mucho que le quería. 

Saltaba a la vista que ambos hermanos eran uña y carne. Un equipo indestructible. Los mejores cómplices. Tal vez era por eso que les resultaba tan desgarrador el tener que separarse. Aquel año Aberforth acudiría a estudiar al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Pero aún tenían tiempo, todavía el verano les permitía disfrutar de su tiempo juntos y de la libertad que disfrutaban lejos de la casa familiar. 

En cuanto la silueta de su hogar comenzó a dibujarse con nitidez Ariana comenzó a borrar su sonrisa al tiempo que sentía el familiar mordisco de los nervios atenazarle el estómago. La niña se pegó más a su hermano y cómplice, buscando que su calor derritiera el frío del miedo que comenzaba a expandirse por su cuerpo.

No quiere entrar pero sabe que no pueden quedarse a dormir al raso eternamente. Aunque para Ariana los animales le son más fáciles de entender que las personas, especialmente si dicha persona es Kendra Dumbledore. Su madre siempre ha sido muy estricta y severa, pero eso se había agravado desde que Percival Dumbledore, su padre, había sido llevado a Azkaban. Ariana sabía que su progenitora la culpaba de aquel terrible suceso. En la mente de Kendra había sido culpa suya ser descubierta por aquellos niños muggles y que se hubiese alterado tanto que su padre hubiese sacrificado su libertad por mantenerla a salvo. Y culpa suya había sido que su magia al sentirse amenazada se hubiese convertido en algo más volátil, más combativa… no, no era un obscurus pero desde aquel condenado día sentía una enorme ansiedad, por eso y por no poder encajar en los estándares de una madre demasiado estricta, demasiado conservadora y fría. 

Como si intuyese su malestar Aberforth cogió su mano con fuerza y le lanzó una mirada en la que se encerraba una muda comprensión. Ariana asintió levemente.Y entonces ambos hermanos emprendieron la entrada en aquella prisión que a la vez era su hogar. 


	2. Capítulo I

Es noche cerrada, oscura y claustrofóbica, sin la presencia de las estrellas para ofrecer esperanza o de la luna. Todo está demasiado oscuro y tenso, como un animal acechando a su presa. Ariana duda unos instantes, notando el tacto áspero de la madera bajo sus pies descalzos. Mira la puerta con dudas, como si en vez de cruzar una puerta se tratase de saltar un abismo aterrador. 

Odiaba sentirse tan débil. Odiaba no ser suficiente para los estándares desmedidos de su madre. Odiaba que su magia fuese tan volátil y tan destructiva cuando ella se sentía amenazada, y odiaba que su magia se volviera contra ella y la hiciera daño cuando Ariana la forzaba a permanecer en su cuerpo en vez de soltar descargas destructoras. Pero incluso en sus momentos más terribles, Ariana siempre había tenido a Aberforth a su lado. 

Mañana eso iba a cambiar. 

Mañana su hermano favorito se iría a Hogwarts, con Albus. Y Ariana se quedaría en el Valle de Godric, con su madre, sus inseguridades y su magia volátil y corrosiva. Al final, dejando escapar un suspiro, Ariana traspasó la puerta hasta entrar en la habitación de su hermano. Sin dudarlo, Ariana se subió a la vieja cama de pino negro, poniéndose espalda contra espalda con Aberfoth. Este dejó escapar un gruñido, amortiguado por la almohada. 

-Tienes los pies helados ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas parada en la puerta? -Protestó Aberfoth, quien no parecía sorprendido porque su hermana pequeña se fuese a dormir con él. Era algo que hacían desde que su padre había sido llevado a Azkaban y desde que ambos se sentían atrapados bajo la tiránica presencia de Kendra Dumbledore. Ariana dio un suspiro al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos azules en el techo de la habitación antes de admitir: 

-Un rato, no sabía si querrías pasar tu última noche en casa así.

-Ari, aunque me vaya a Hogwarts no va a cambiar nada. Somos tú y yo contra el mundo. 

-Ya, pero se me va a hacer muy cuesta arriba el estar sin mi mejor amigo. 

La mano de Aberfoth buscó la suya por debajo de las mantas, Ariana no dudó ni un instante antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de su hermano. Aberfoth apretó la mano de su hermana con fuerza, como queriendo transmitirle que no la olvidaría, que se mantuviera alejada lo máximo posible de Kendra, que tuviese cuidado, que la quería… quería transmitir tantas cosas en ese apretón de manos. Por suerte para él, Ariana le entendía y parecía leerle sin necesidad de palabras. 

-Te quiero, Abe.

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña lagartija. 

Y así, con la certeza de que el otro les guardaba las espaldas, ambos hermanos sucumbieron a los brazos de Morfeo, soñando con el día en el que lograrían ser lo bastante fuertes como para no acusar la ira y las exigencias de su madre. Soñando con un mundo de aventuras y de promesas.


	3. 3) Smile

El humo de la locomotora parece envolver al tren escarlata de tal manera que le dota de un aire misterioso, maravilloso y mágico. Pensamiento que no deja de resultar un tanto irónico porque viven en un mundo en el que la magia se utiliza para las cosas más cotidianas, como para levitar el equipaje de Aberforth y Albus. Allí, en el andén 9 y ¾ Ariadna contempla todo lo que les rodea con los ojos sumamente abiertos, aferrándose con fuerza a la mano de Aberforth al tiempo se que se mantiene lo más alejada posible de su madre.

Kendra Dumbledore camina por la estación exudando gracia, poder y frialdad, asemejándose a las esculturas de hielo que suelen crear en el Valle de Godric durante las Navidades. La matriarca se muestra inflexible y estricta incluso en público, no distando demasiado de típica personalidad de los miembros de las familias sangre puras de su mundo. Ariadna no logra recordar cómo era su madre antes del incidente con los muggles por el que la niña aún se siente culpable, aunque una parte de ella aún quiere creer que, antes, su madre era de otra manera. 

Albus parece demasiado ansioso por entrar en el tren y reunirse con su grupo de amigos, esos que lo idolatran y que prácticamente besan el suelo por dónde pisa. Los otros dos hermanos se miran con ansiedad ante la inevitable separación, nunca se han separado hasta entonces, y a Aberforth le provoca miedo el dejar a su hermana sola con Kendra, más teniendo en cuenta la relación que ambas tienen. Merlín sabe que ha intentado por todos los medios convencer a su progenitora de que le permitiera formarse en casa, pero Kendra ha sido tajante e inflexible. Diciendo que se dejase de tonterías, que Hogwarts era un lugar maravilloso y que debía ir allí y hacerles sentir orgullosos, como Albus había hecho. 

Ariadna y Aberforth se miraron con la complicidad que siempre les había caracterizado, hablando en silencio entre ellos. Ambos sabían que nunca llegarían a alcanzar los estándares tan altos que Kendra les había impuesto. Que aunque lograsen destacar no serían reconocidos por sus méritos porque Albus ya lo había logrado antes. Y de todas maneras, Aberforth era radicalmente opuesto a su hermano: rebelde, salvaje, indomable. 

No podía ser más diferente a Albus.

Y Ariadna temía cómo reaccionaría su madre cuando de Hogwarts no le llegasen las alabanzas. No quería que su hermano favorito sufriera. Así que cuando lo abrazó con fuerza se demoró un instante más, como queriendo decirle todo lo que sentía y que tenía que callar. Aberforth le dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que susurraba en su oído:

-Ten cuidado. 

-No me olvides, Abe. 

-Jamás. 

Con esas palabras que encerraban una promesa que ninguno de ellos quería romper, Aberforth siguió a su hermano hacia el flamante tren de color rojo. Los ojos de la niña por un momento se apartan de esa escena dolorosa y buscan desesperadamente algo en lo que fijarse que no dé alas a los malos sentimientos que ya le están devorando por dentro. 

Pero al final hace de tripas corazón y finge una sonrisa que enmascara el dolor y la ansiedad que siente por dentro así que cuando Aberfoth la mira por la ventanilla Ariadna pone cara valiente y se despide sonriendo.

Es entonces, lejos de la presencia tranquilizadora de su hermano, que comenzará su primera batalla en solitario. La primera de muchas que librará a lo largo de su vida.


End file.
